Alternative Mass Effect 2
by MsFemaleGamerUK
Summary: an alternative version of mass effect 2, what if Shepard Escaped the Cerberus Base when she woke up and Escaped instead of Working with Cerberus


It had been two years six months and twelve days since Commander Shepard was killed, She was lying on an operating table, some doctors were hovering over her checking her vital signs. She looked around around and saw the Cerberus Symbols on the walls, She remembered it from the days Hunting Saren. Her body glowed Blue and sent the staff floating, then warped them, which caused an Explosion.

She had no clothes on was practically naked, she checked to make sure nothing was missing or sticking out, but there was tubes stuck inside her. She pulled them out and screamed in agony.

Once it was all done, she was bleeding but it wasn't much, she checked the cupboard and draws for some thing to cover herself with.

There was armor in one of the cupboard behind her so she put that on and a pistol with no clips.

She saw some Cerberus Troopers rush into the room and aim guns at her. She activated her biotics again and sent them flying, she dived and picked up the machine gun and shot at them. They all dropped to the ground.

She looked around the room for a map, any type of map. She found one on the far side of the wall and was looking for a way out, she saw a shuttle area and the nearest planet which was farely close by.

She sneaked by any enemies so that she could get there faster, she had no clue how long she was lying on that table for, but her brain was going in circles, last thing she remembered was watching the Normandy blow up and she running out of air in her suit.

The shuttle bay area was close by, She could see the doors, there was a lot of mechs in the area, so she figured kill them all then escape.

She shot most of them, but as there was two left, she ran out of clips, One shot her in the abdomen, but her biotics flared and she lifted them both and warped them in midair, which caused them to explode.

She held her waist, and walked limpedly towards the shuttle doors, the shuttle wasjust over the ramp, it was unguarded, not much soldiers at this base. She sat in the Shuttle and activated the coordinates to the planet,she put on the helmet that was in the shuttle.

Her stomach was bleeding badly, she had no medigel and the Shuttle was empty, apart from some food packs that would last at least a week. It took only a few minutes to land on the nearby planet. Since she was a very good hacker, she hacked the distress beacon so the alliance brass could find her, she figured if a distress beacon was activated for the alliance to find they would send someone.

Meanwhile at the alliance Headquarters

"Sir...Theres a Distress beacon out in the terminus systems, it appears to be a crashed shuttle" spoke a soldier

Anderson turned around and looked at the datapad "Hmm this is weird"

"Send out an alliance cruiser to check it out" anderson responded

The young soldier saluted and sent the cruiser out.

It had been a couple days, she had been living off the food from the shuttle.

An alliance Cruiser was in view, she recognised it as her own Mothers ship.

It landed and a couple of men plus her mother exited.

"Ellie...Is that you"

she nodded, Shepard was sitting on a piece of rock "What happened, everyone suspected you died, no body was found but your old Pilot said you was spaced"

"Mother...I was spaced...Cerberus rebuilt me, but when I woke up I fought them to escape, I knew that if I worked for them I would have the whole galaxy after me, I killed them all"

She paused for a moment "Can you fly me home...And heal my wounds"

Her mother looked down and saw the blood on her suit "Yes...Yes my dear"

Her mother helped her onto the Cruiser. "So how did you hack that shuttle to send a distress signal to the alliance brass...It looks cerberus made"

shepard smiled "Are you questioning my hacking expertise"

her mother just smiled "No, but know that I am very proud of you"

as the doors closed they all took their helmets off, including Shepard "Shepard...One of your old team mates is on my service for awhile"

They both looked at the last person to take of their helmet

"Commander" was all he said.

She recognised him, it was Kaidan Alenko, his old Lieutenant, also the guy who she broke regulations for to fraternize with and even slept with, they had both loved each other.

"Kaidan..." was all she said

Kaidan walked up to her and hugged her for a moment. Her mother saw the connection, she knew this was the guy who her own daughter had deep feelings for.

As they seperated she clutched her stomach "i am sorry I caused you so much pain...The both of you"

she looked down at the floor, "I didn't want a reunion like this, I thought I died"

Kaidan nodded "Its not your fault, you fought the only way you knew how, and you survived and now you are back so we can kick the reapers ass"

Shepard wasshocked"What do you mean"

Kaidan gave her a datapad "There are reports of missing colonies, your mother and I have been investigating, we found nothing so far, but with you maybe...Maybe we can find something"

she pointed at her wound "Yeah as soon as I get my wound checked out, and get my status updated at alliance I will help you guys out"

As she sat in the Med bay of her mother's ship, Kaidan waited with her. Shepard broke the silence "So do you want to talk about...Us"

He looked at her with shock "I want you to know, even after you died I still love you, and that there is no one else for me apart from you"

she smiled at his response "And you don't think I am clone or an AI, or something been controlled by cerberus"

He laughed "If you was I don't know how you broke free of their hold and fought back"

She smiled "That's good...Kaidan, I want you to know that I still love you even through these dire circumstances and that if there is a chance I would like us to be together again"

he walked over to her bed and planted a kiss on her lips and whispered "That is good enough for me"

They both heard someone cough at the door "I have your medical results back Shepard" spoke the nurse

"Lets hear it" Shepard clapped her hand and yelled

"Well your blood work is fine, your injuries still need a couple weeks to heal, I also got the bullet that was in your abdomen. But the only thing troubling me is your Biotic Implant, its been damaged and I just want to keep an eye on it for a few days otherwise I would suggest getting an Upgrade"

Shepard just nodded "Is there any bad news in there"

the nurse shrugged "Apart from all that it seems you are fine, you have a lot of synthetic parts, but that is consistant with what happened to you on the normandy SR1"

"I shall now leave you both alone, Commander Hannah Shepard said, that we will be arriving on the citadel in a couple hours, so I suggest you rest"

At that the nurse left.

Kaidan grabbed her hand and sat on the chair by her bed.

"Kaidan, what happened to the crew"

He breahted out and responded to her question "Well Joker got grounded, he is not taking that well, and your death is causing him to drink a lot, he also hardly ever leaves his apartment on the citadel, Tali went back to her fleet, Liara is on Illum apparantly she is a information broker there, Wrex is back on tuchunka"

He paused then Shepard spoke "What about Garrus"

Kaidan threw his arms up in the air "two months after you died he fell of the grid, not heard from him"

she looked up at the ceiling, Then she looked at Kaidan "So how did you come from been my Lieutenant to be on my mother's Cruiser"

he ended up laughing "Well she knew I served with you, and that the way you described me in your emails, that I was 'someone special' to you, she wanted to get to know me so she Recruited me"

Shepard just laughed "That sounds like her"

he nudged her slightly "What did you tell her about me"

She smiled "Well I said that I met the most handsome soldier on the normandy, and that he is my liutenant and that he is a Biotic just like me, and he also has the best smile"

She paused then laughed "I also said that he knows how to woo a girl"

Hannah walked into the room "Kaidan, could you give us some privacy please"

After she said that Kaidan left

"Ellie...Honey" she spoke

"Its about dad isn't it"

she just nodded "What happened"

she responded "When he heard about your death...He had a mental breakdown, He...Shot himself"

Shepard put her hands over her face "You was his baby girl...He loved you to bits...But your death devastated him"

Shepard nodded "Mother..."

She removed her hands from her face, tears dropped down her face "How about you, how did you handle it"

She smiled "I went to your funeral, met all your lovely friends, your captain"

She nudged her shoulder "The handsome soldier from your emails...I thought there is much more I could do to help against the reapers"

She nodded "Thanks...i love you mom...Could you bring Kaidan back"

she just nodded, kissed her on the forehead, then left, Kaidan walked in and sat by her bed. She grabbed his arm "Please don't leave"

He saw the tears in her eyes, he stroked her face and wiped her tears "Hey whats wrong"

She fell into his arms and just let it all out, her hands where around his neck "My father...He killed himself after I died..."

he just stroked her back, her mother was outside watching her just cry into his arms "please say you will never leave...i couldn't bare to lose you"

he just rubbed her back "I would never leave you, you are my life right now I am here for you no matter what"


End file.
